


Found

by madnessiseverything



Series: the wolf inside [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: OT3, Pre-OT3, fluff with a touch of angst, jake and cassie have the feels but haven't told zeke yet, queue Fear™, werewolf!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: His eyes dropped to the empty chair between them, shoved far enough away from the table that a certain someone could just reach the table with their feet, ready to disrupt the productivity of their colleagues. Jacob furrowed his brows, hands closing his book as he leaned forward. It had been a while since he had last seen Ezekiel Jones outside of missions.or the one where Jacob and Cassandra finally find Ezekiel.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/gifts).



> so after i posted part one of this series i was uncertain whether to continue from ezekiel's perspective or write something with jacob and cassandra. [kira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit) asked for jake and cassie and this happened! thank you to [bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx) for test reading :D  
> i hope you enjoy this and happy remaining holidays!

It was the odd noise of stumbling that brought Jacob out of his book, the grand battle of an ancient civilisation fading from his inner eye as the Annex came into focus once more. He blinked, willing history to flow back inside the pages in his hands. He looked around.    
  
Cassandra’s hands were poised mid-air, a soft smile decorating her features in that way only her other world could cause, fingers swiping at things only her eyes were privy to. Jacob would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see what those things looked like, what caused Cassandra to smile in that way, how they made her eyes light up like she’d found out Santa Claus was real all over again. Jacob smiled to himself, her happiness contagious.    
  
His eyes dropped to the empty chair between them, shoved far enough away from the table that a certain someone could just reach the table with their feet, ready to disrupt the productivity of their colleagues. Jacob furrowed his brows, hands closing his book as he leaned forward. It had been a while since he had last seen Ezekiel Jones outside of missions. The realization stung just as much as the first time it had settled into his mind, when he noticed that empty chair a week ago. Jacob wished he was still oblivious, if only so that his heart would stop pounding at the very idea of Ezekiel. He wished he was still oblivious so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain that came with the realization that their teammate was avoiding them.    
  
Jacob wished he didn’t realize how much he cared this late into their shared adventures.    
  
He looked up from the chair abruptly when he remembered the noise. He stood up, Cassandra blinking out of her world and looking at him with worry. He wondered how she had learned to tell when the furrow of his brow didn’t mean concentration.    
  
“Jacob?”    
  
“I heard something.” It was clear what he hoped the something would be. It dripped from his words like the water from the tap in the kitchen that refused to be repaired. The way Cassandra’s eyes widened showed her understanding.   
  
The main door fell shut loudly and they flinched. Cassandra jumped up, skirt rumpled and fingertips red from the hot tea cup in front of her. She bit her lip and moved towards the door. Jacob knew she felt the same hope dance in her chest.    
  
Maybe they could finally find Ezekiel, finally stop him and ask what they had done, ask why he shied away from them, from Flynn and Jenkins and even Eve. Maybe they could finally ask why he had taken such a stubborn place in their heart, refusing to leave even as they confessed to each other. Maybe they could ask him if he felt the same.    
  
They moved into the hallway quickly, their hope filling their steps with haste, renewed motivation to pin down Ezekiel. Their hearts fluttered and stumbled when Cassandra found his jacket, a long tear along its side squashing their hope and replacing it with ice cold fear.    
  
“Oh god,” Jacob mumbled and they ran. They pushed through the door together, desperate to get to their friend, colleague, whatever he was to them, before it was too late.    
  
The smell of blood made them freeze, Cassandra’s hand locked tightly around Jacob’s arm. Her fingernails dug into his skin but he couldn’t find it in himself to care or loosen her grip as his eyes found something that made his heart stop and his lungs ache.    
  
Torn clothes were spread over the ground, blood staining them and the grass like the battlefields inside Jacob’s favourite pages, like those glorious collisions of enemies immortalized in so many artworks. But it had no place outside of those, Jacob’s mind screamed. It wasn’t supposed to be right outside the Annex. It had no right to be here, to stain Ezekiel’s clothes like he had been torn apart.    
  
Cassandra let out a dry sob and Jacob didn’t think, pulled her right in and held her as his eyes refused to focus on anything else other than the blood. The world blurred and Jacob knew he was crying. But he still continued to stare at the mess in front of them, the mess that had torn out their hearts without a single movement.    
  
Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice it. His blurred vision didn’t stray from the torn material he knew to be one of Ezekiel’s shirts, the pictures in his mind refused to let him close his eyes. He didn’t dare to, terrified they would come to life should he shut out the real world.    
  
Maybe that’s why it was Cassandra who noticed first, shifting in his embrace, a hiccuped gasp escaping her. Her hands slapped at Jacob, her hits punctuating noises that left her without coherence. Finally he blinked away the tears, head moving sluggishly to follow the outline of Cassandra’s arm pointing to something on their right.    
  
The breath left Jacob like a punch to his gut knocking him into a wall. His arms went slack, Cassandra digging her hands into his chest to steady herself, but Jacob knew the motion anchored him just as much as it did her.    
  
There was a wolf, standing mere feet away. It’s fur was dark, matted down by what looked to be blood in some places. Its eyes were trained on them, glowing in that way Jacob had witnessed in many animals. But there was something else in there, something that made Jacob’s heart lurch, knock against his ribs. It made that little spot with Ezekiel’s name scream as Jacob realized what it was.    
  
A spark within those eyes was all too familiar.    
  
Cassandra let go of him slowly, her features soft and curious. She moved forward a few steps, the wolf recoiling, a soft whine going straight through Jacob and breaking his heart into shards of glass. He never wanted to hear that noise again, the pain and fear that echoed from it settling in his skin and terrifying him beyond what he had ever felt before. It struck chords inside of him he didn’t know existed, singing with despair as he watched Cassandra sink onto her knees, hands reaching out for their transformed colleague.    
  
They should have known, Jacob thought, as it crashed into him. They should have known the change would terrify Ezekiel. They should have been there to reassure him it wouldn’t change who he was to them, who he was to the Library and everyone in it. Maybe that’s why his chair had been empty for so long.    
  
Jacob followed Cassandra’s example, sinking to his knees. The ground was cold below his knees but he didn’t care, right hand stretched out for Ezekiel to remember them for who they were. Friends, family, whatever that little space in their heart meant. Cassandra’s shoulder pressed against Jacob’s, her breaths surprisingly steady as a small smile worked itself onto her face.    
  
“Hi,” she whispered and maybe that was all it took. Wolf ears perked up, paws pressed into the ground carefully as it -  _ he _ \- moved towards them, eyes shining with that curiosity Jacob knew too well. “It’s okay,” Cassandra added, fingers stretching to reach for the third member of their constellation. Ezekiel tilted his head, nose sniffing at the outstretched hands of his colleagues. Jacob held his breath, desperate to calm the anxiety still visible in the tensed hind legs. Ezekiel was ready to bolt but Jacob refused to be the reason.    
  
A soft noise came from the wolf and suddenly weight crashed into them, taking them to the ground. Fur obstructed Jacob’s vision but Cassandra laughed and Ezekiel yipped. Paws pressed into Jacob’s side but he didn’t care, the weight a comfort he didn’t know he needed until they shifted against him. His heart sang, the small space with Ezekiel’s traces all over it filling up as Jacob buried his hands in the fur.    
  
“Hey, Jones,” he said softly and their fellow Librarian pressed his head into his chest. Jacob knew the kneen senses would no doubt pick up the pace of his heart and he couldn't care. He hoped it calmed the tension that was ever so slowly seeping out of the wolf.   
  
Cassandra found Jacob’s eyes, her green ones shining with wonder. Her hands smoothed down fur on Ezekiel’s head and she smiled. They didn’t need to exchange words as Jacob matched her smile.    
  
Later on they would talk, talk with Ezekiel about his absence and their feelings. They would talk about what they were to each other and what it meant, they would assure Ezekiel of their love again and again when he feared his second form made him less. They wouldn’t shy from touching him anymore, hands in his hair as kisses were exchanged in the shared silence of the Annex or the comforting feeling of one of their apartments. That was later.    
  
For now all they knew was that they had found Ezekiel, and his space in their chest was filling up with a warmth neither of them ever thought they would experience. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can drop by my [jassekiel tumblr](https://sliceofheavenofmine.tumblr.com/) and gush about these nerds with me!


End file.
